Talk:Goblin Stir-Fry
Origins As part of SE's Q&A session, they posted themselves this question: Q: Psst! Can you tell me the secret recipe for Goblin stir-fry? Pretty please? I promise I won't tell anyone else. A: While the Goblins would have our heads if we leaked their secret recipe outright, we figured we could get away with providing a few daily hints on our Twitter feed. Just make sure no one's looking when you follow that link, okay? http://twitter.com/ffxi_en Hints Goblin Stir-fry Hint #1: What would stir fry be without the oil? Be sure to pick up this item at your local Derfland regional vendor! Goblin Stir-fry Hint #2: We need ingredients! One is used in the “Only the Best” quest & can make you quite reputable in the nations. Goblin Stir-fry Hint #3: With a skilled green thumb, “Fruit Seeds” can yield the next ingredient. --Upitupi 00:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Goblin Stir-fry Hint #4: The next ingredient is also featured in the souvenir dish of a certain hostel found in Windurst Waters. Related: "It's no good, dearie. We'll just have to find another one!" Goblin Stir-fry Hint #5: It’s about time to add this special ingredient that's used in “Herb Crawler Eggs” and “Boiled Cockatrice” --Upitupi Goblin Stir-fry Hint #6: We’re still lacking ingredients! Let’s add an item also used to make a “Silencing Potion.” --WolfeMasters Goblin Stir-fry Hint #7: Lizards are just crazy about this next ingredient. Except the rotten ones of course! --Upitupi Goblin Stir-fry Hint #8: The final ingredient is something that you can fish up from Purgonorgo Isle. --Nupinu 18:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) As the only ingredient that is certain so far is Olive Oil, should other options for Hints #2 and #3 be listed on the main page as well? E.g., #2 could also be Millioncorn or Cabbage, which both seem more likely for a stir-fry. #3 could be nearly anything, Mushrooms do seem like a good option for a stir-fry. Not saying that Goblin food is ever normal - bone chips in bread - but it might be better not to have just the one option listed when it's not certain. --Trepie22 12:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I see someone has put Boyahda Moss on the main page, honestly I feel this is unlikely as previously it has only been used in alchemy recipies, Millioncorn and La Theine Cabbage are far more likely, I would personally lean towards the cabbage. Tidus mi2 14:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, they give you the clue in how they write it. They say "one is used", and the only item in that quest that requires one per trade is Boyahda Moss. -- Orubicon 14:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :*I wouldn't be so easily mislead by their wording... "One" could mean just as you say or it could literally mean one of the ingredients and nothing more. The second part of that clue does seem to support your statement though as the moss gives the most fame iirc. However, moss is hardly an ingredient in stir-fry and neither is corn. I have seen cabbage in stir-fry before but not very often as cabbage tends to retain better flavor and texture when cooked via different methods. At this point, it really seems like a 50/50 between the cabbage and moss until they reveal the rest of the hints and people can start trying to synth with a reasonable guess. And, it is clearly stated that Goblins and non-Goblins would appreciate the food, so it may not have any "strange" ingredients like the moss in it at all. I guess we'll have to wait for the rest of the hints to decide how literally to take them, but I agree with the above poster when it comes to the statement about goblins and non-goblins. From that line, I think it's reasonably fair to say that all the ingredients will be fairly normal stir-fry ingredients, which kinda rules out boyahda moss. Corn isn't something I'd generally associate with a stir-fry, unless it's baby corn (which I don't think millioncorn), but cabbage is a fairly common ingredient, so I'd lean towards cabbage there. The third clue is very vague, fruit seeds can grow like, 20 different types of food, several of which are stir-fry material. If you try and take every word as a hint, you'd be using wind crystals to grow your fruit seeds, and you'd end up with grapes... NOT very stir-fryish... My guess here is Coral Fungus, as it's a little harder to grow than many of the other options, AND, it can only be bought from movalpolos regional vendors. Don't ask me why I care, I have 0 cooking skills, guess I just like the mystery :D --Blazza 15:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Observations: Goblin Drink uses an Newt in it's recipe. So I don't think it would be to far fetched to use moss or a stone in another Goblin recipe. There are 8x clues planed; meaning 8x ingredients to my way of thinking (unless they are really going to waste a clue on what crystal to use.) If we are using 8 different ingredients, we can't use more then 1 of any of them. --Upitupi :Again, I'm going off the clue in the actual item description, that non-goblins would appreciate the food, and therefor probably wouldn't much enjoy eating moss or stones. The stone clue, as with the "Only the Best" clue, refers you to that particular quest, but we don't yet know how literally to take the clues. The recipe in the quest is actually for pickles, and the stone is just a weight (which the description even says), however, since there are no pickles in the game, I'd probably lean towards the name of the hostelry, "Rarab Tail Hostelry" for the clue. Seeing as a Rarab Tail is a blue pea, which is also a pretty damn common stir-fry ingredient. --Blazza 03:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The pickles are made from Rarab Tails, and given that smooth stones are ra/ex, it seems much more likely that the rarab tails are what's being hinted at. After all, the hint says that it's "featured in the souvenir dish of a certain hostel", not "used in the making of..." I'm gonna change it to Rarab Tail but leave the verification tag, of course.--Sarda The Sage 09:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Where has the Boiled Cockatrice clue come from? I don't see it on Twitter yet. Also, they could be describing ingredients we don't yet have. There's no real way to tell. -- Orubicon 09:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Boiled Cockatrice: The following slight feint to the people thought it was Monday! "Goblin-style fried" 5 Tips: This guy comes into play soon. "蟲卵 grilled flavor"and "boiled cockatrice" is also used. # FF11 # GoblinStirFry From JP twitter. --Sakuraryong 14:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm assuming that's an awkward translation, because that makes no sense to me at all. --Blazza 15:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently the grilled flavour bit translates into bug eggs, so Crawler egg and Boiled Cockatrice. --Sakuraryong 23:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *I used the /translate command to check out the "bug eggs" bit by translating "herb crawler eggs." That is the text that shows up in the tweet translated above as "蟲卵 grilled flavor". Then I compared the ingredient lists of Herb Crawler Eggs and Boiled Cockatrice. They have four ingredients in common: distilled water, Mhaura garlic, ginger, and San d'Orian carrots. I suspect distilled water is out as being a little too common, so I would guess at one of the other three ingredients. —Wesa 00:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Purpose Can someone please tell me what on earth this is used for????? Kawaiikitty 00:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Considering no-one knows how to make it yet? No... : I didn't even know it existed until it was mentioned on Twitter. Yet their Twitter implies people were asking for/about it. With the Goblin Drink, people had an idea what it was used for and since it was already obtainable in the ToAU party hall, people were interested in figuring it out. But this? I don't know... Tahngarthortalk- 21:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw on Zam that this recipe has been unknown since like 2005. I was thinking maybe it was a new pop item, like Goblin Drink, but they were quick to give out that recipe. It may be useful in Movalpolos but at this point I doubt it will be for anything exciting. --Mnakal 01:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, so this item is garbage... why did people (apparently) want to know how to make it so badly if it's not used for anything and has terrible stats? Tahngarthortalk- 03:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) This would appear to be useful to a PLD concerned about blocking, parrying & evading, as long as no undead are involved.--Snorglepuss (talk) 15:47, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Screenshots Here some proofs for ingr Kugata 13:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b78/Kugata/pol2011-02-0812-46-19-92.png http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/348/ffxi20110208044931.jpg